the revolution of a hyuga
by RoguesilverLight
Summary: after the 4th shinobi war all should have been peaceful for the konoha 11, but is not. Most of the teams had lost something in the war and none is more aware of it than former team 8. Yet one shall rise from the ashes and lead a different destiny "let the Uchiha's have their massacre, but we...we shall be remembered in history as a revolution...the revolution of a Hyuga...Hinata".


The revolution of a Hyuga

"Endure and resist: that effort will be helpful to you one day" –Ovid

 _Prologue_

"Are you sure this is what you want Hinata? Remember, we can't go back once we do this"

The brown spiked haired man said while looking at the petite female in the room (if it indeed could be called a room)

Hinata eyed Kiba with speculation in her eyes, but also with determination. She came here with a mission, and by Kami she was going to accomplish it even if it took all night, but first she had to convince her old genin teammate.

To convince him, she had to sound and act as confident as before, when she made a silent promise to herself and both of her teammates that she will fix this mess. It was easier said than done, but when she remembered the first time she heard of what had become of her old genin team, she got her strength back…along with her absolute _fury_. That helped her say what she needed to say next.

"I'm sure of what I'm doing Kiba. The question is…are you? If you are not certain, we won't do it. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do; you had enough of that with those...um…odd jobs."

It was the closest she will ever get in politely acknowledging those _horrendous…_ _ **jobs**_ that left Kiba with so many burn marks, scars, and bruises along his body that he tried –in vain- to conceal from the rest of the world, and chipped away little by little the Kiba she knew and grew up with, replacing him with a jaded version of himself. It may have fooled the rest of their comrades (although, if you ask her opinion, she doubts it); however, everyone in team 8 and his immediate family knew him too well to be fooled.

For a moment Kiba looked taken aback and slightly hurt, thinking she- of all people- would mock him for what he does on the sidelines to help his sensei and Shino, but the look was so brief and was quickly replaced with anger. However, he loved her too much, and waited an equal amount of time to finally see her again, to unleash his full tongue on her, so instead he turned around and was about to leave this place behind and forget he even saw her. _To hell with all of this, it's not even worth it. She doesn't know half of it and yet, she thinks she has the right to criticize, when it was she who abandoned us at the start of our team's freaking death!_

At Kiba's actions, she knew that she unintentionally hurt him, and she needed to act fast to get him listen to her and settle him down, before he left. She run after him and turned him around and for the second time in her life she initiated physical contact with someone because she wanted to…no… _needed_ to.

She sighted and took both of his hands gently and looked him straight in the eyes, trying to convey her certainty and sincerity, while at the same time make him unaware of her selfish motives.

-Ki-Kiba you know that I only me-mentioned that because I don't want to add to your collection of regrets. I don't want to be added in your list of people who left you with scars that can't be erased. Y-You, Shino and Kurenai Sensei are pr- precious to m-me. Please trust me that I will never intentionally hurt you.-

She knew it wasn't her place to question him about his decision to do those jobs, she herself was doing something that she was not proud off or it should be better said, what she didn't do. But she was tired of it, she really was, and it was _damn_ time that she took destiny into her _**own**_ hands and did what Naruto once preached to Neji during the first chuunin exams.

Everyone thinks that Hyuga Hinata is this gentle doll that doesn't know the meaning of the word _anger_ , _hatred, indifference, cruelty, coldness, ruthlessness,_ and _manipulation._ Yes, even her dear teammates and Sensei has that particular fault. But what everyone failed to see was that she lived and grew up with the physical representation of those words every. Single. Day.

Her father's _**anger**_ for not being the heiress that he wanted her to be; the perfect representation of a Hyuga and his _**indifference**_ to her plights and suffering, both emotionally and physically, making others see to her care because he couldn't be bothered. His _**coldness**_ towards his first born seemed normal to him after all these years, when yet again she tries to please him.

Neji's _**hatred**_ that for so long it grew and festered inside his chest, 'till that fateful match during the chuunin exams, but he didn't just keep it to that sole incident. Oh no… Neji showed her his hatred before they even reached that state. His eyes…oh his eyes always told her what he didn't voice aloud. Thankfully that was in the past and while she regained a cousin, unfortunately for her, she was also losing her sister. Her father's example to her younger sister was turning all that love that once she held in her eyes for her _nee-san,_ into _**anger**_ and slowly… into _**hatred**_. She couldn't really blame her thou, sometimes she hated herself for been so weak and not being able to catch up to her teammates and her father's expectations.

The sheer and utter _**cruelty**_ of the council of the clan in regards to her being. it was impossible for a human being to be able to block all the comments thrown her way and the subtle and not so subtle enjoyment they got whenever they saw her faltering, falling or failing on being the perfect Hyuga heiress. Any and all available opportunity to humiliate her, were immediately taken and just like sharks, as soon as they smelt blood, they went into frenzy.

Her grandfather was an even worse case. His _**ruthlessness**_ and _**coldness**_ was _legendary_ even among the northern parts of _Hi no Kuni_ and well into the hidden villages of the mist and frost. His iron fist rule as the head of the clan, (during his time) and the preservation of the ancient traditions was what lead to sealing her uncle, his own son, with the curse seal mark of the caged bird.

It was not just his ruthlessness that made her grandfather feared and admired by foes and allies alike that made him stand out; his _**manipulative**_ and tactical actions before, during, and after the third shinobi war were what cemented his fame. You never knew who his allies and foes were, because he would make use of either one, if it suited him and was beneficial for the clan or village. The worst was that said people never knew when they were being used and how. She always was weary of him more than anyone else in the clan and council combined, yet, it was from him that she learned the most.

So really, it was not that she was not acquainted with those words or didn't know the meaning, is that she feared them. She feared being transformed into the likes of yet another Hyuga, who lost his or her soul along the way and continue with the tradition of hatred and aggravate this vicious cycle. Yet the time had come for her to make a stand, to show what she learned and demonstrate who really Hyuga Hinata was, and what she was made of.

She knows that the people –outside of her clan– generally thought well of her and that in their views she was too compassionate, too merciful, too honest, too nice to go to the lengths she was prepared to go and do for the wellbeing of her precious people that needed her now. The ones who hated and ridiculed her – her entire life – would say that she was too…spineless, too stupid because of her stutter, too weak because of her gentle nature to do something like this and get away with it.

Well she knows that the path ahead of her is full of obstacles and dangerous foes, and even convincing her allies and precious people will be a herculean task that of itself. However, she is willing to put herself to the test. after all she endured at the hands of those harsh taskmasters, she will show everyone she learned her lessons, and she will succeed in this endeavor even if her foes are those same teachers and masters at their own craft.

Masters… that showed her what she was about to unleash upon them. Yes, her foes are formidable because they are Hyugas, yet she will fight and fight _dirty_ for what was left of her precious people and her own happiness… even if it is against her own clan.

This would be remembered in times to come and in the history of Konoha as the revolution of a Hyuga… one Hinata Hyuga, heir apparent of the steamed all powerful clan that Konoha has boasted of having since the early beginnings of the hidden leaf village.

This is how new power rises above all obstacles…


End file.
